


There are plenty of fish in the sea

by teaandfuzzysocks



Series: Tumblr Prompts [1]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Established Relationship, Fluff, Its really cheesy im so sorry, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-02
Updated: 2018-04-02
Packaged: 2019-04-17 02:44:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14178810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandfuzzysocks/pseuds/teaandfuzzysocks
Summary: Prompt: A 2jae scenario?? Where Jaebum surprises Youngjae with a trip to the aquarium and lots of evening cuddles and cute fluffy kisses? :)))) thank u!





	There are plenty of fish in the sea

Youngjae had not been expecting to see his boyfriend when he got to the parking lot after his last class for the day had finally ended.

“What are you doing here? I thought you said you had to work late?” Youngjae asked, in an exasperated tone, stopping in front of his boyfriend with his arms crossed.

“I lied,” Jaebum said sheepishly. “I wanted to surprise you.” 

Youngjae looked at him with his eyebrows raised. “Well, I’m definitely surprised. So why are you here, hyung?”

Jaebum pulled him closer by his hips, making Youngjae stumble forward and forcing him to put his hands on Jaebum’s chest to steady himself. “You didn’t think I forgot what today is, did you? What kind of a boyfriend would I be if I left you home alone on our anniversary?”

Now it was Youngjae’s turn to look guilty, playing with the strings on the Jaebum’s hoodie. “Well I mean you didn’t say anything this morning or in the last few days, so you can’t hold it against me to assume.”

Jaebum laughed at how cute his boyfriend was being and pecked him on the tip of nose before saying, “Now that we’ve established how little you think of me, can we get in the car, so I can show you exactly what I planned?”

With a chuckle and a light smack to Jaebum’s chest, Youngjae untangled himself and went to sit in the passenger seat.

They drove for about ten minutes, all of which Youngjae spent pestering Jaebum to tell him where they were going, but with no avail.

When they stopped in front of the local aquarium, Youngjae excitedly turned to his boyfriend, “The aquarium? Oh my god, I’ve been wanting to here for ages! But aren’t they closed at this time, hyung?”

“Don’t worry, babe, I’ve got it covered,” Jaebum said with a wink, and got out of the car. Before Youngjae could even unbuckle his seatbelt, Jaebum was already opening his door, bowing deeply as if to imitate a chauffeur.

“You’re being so cheesy, oh my god.” He kissed him none the less.

When they got to the locked entrance, Youngjae was starting to get nervous, but before he could say anything, he was cut off by a voice coming from a speaker.

“Jaebum, my man, how are you?”

“Hey Jackson, thanks again for doing this.”

“Bro, you owe me so hard for this. Better watch out, I’m totally going to abuse the power I have over you.” Jaebum rolled his eyes at that, knowing it hadn’t been wise to promise his friend a favour.

“Yeah, yeah. You going to let us in, or what?”

“Oh yeah, go ahead, my dude. Please don’t traumatize the residents,” Jackson said with an obvious smirk in his voice, before the speaker crackled again and they were buzzed in the door.

“I went to uni with Jackson. He’s… a lot. But he works here as a guard on the night shift, and he’s letting us in for the night. We’ll be all alone,” Jaebum explained to Youngjae.

Youngjae couldn’t help but marvel at how thoughtful his boyfriend had been. As a little kid he was always fascinated with fish and sea-creatures in general. He had vowed to make it his mission to visit as many aquariums as possible in his life. The one in town was quite new and he had been really adamant to go but could never find the time to do so. That Jaebum had remembered made his heart feel especially warm, and he reached to hold his hand.

Jaebum was not too particularly keen on fish himself, but watching his boyfriend press his face up against the glass, illuminated in the soft colourful lighting coming from the tanks was more than enough for him. Most of the time he was left trailing after Youngjae, who ran to a tank, animatedly talked about the fish or crab or whatever, before running off to the next one. Jaebum couldn’t help but smile and mentally high five himself for thinking of taking him here.

They came to a stop in front of a tank of jellyfish, which were just mindlessly floating around. Jaebum had to admit it was mesmerizing, the creatures tinted pink by the light, contrasting with the dark blue background.

“They’re so beautiful,” said Youngjae.

“They’re not bad, but I think my view is far better.” Youngjae turned to look at him and flushed deeply when he realized Jaebum had been looking at him the entire time.

“God, you’re such a slimeball today.”

“Yeah, but you love it,” Jaebum said, coming to stand behind him, putting his arms around his waist and hooking his chin over his shoulder.

Youngjae couldn’t help but chuckle and lean back into the embrace. “Yeah, I do. Thank you so much for this, I love it.”

“Anything for you,” Jaebum whispered and kissed him on the cheek. Youngjae turned in the embrace to properly kiss his boyfriend. When he pulled away, he put their foreheads together. “I love you so much.”

“I love you too. Happy anniversary, babe.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really new to writing so any constructive criticism is really appreciated!!   
> Please check out some of my other works as well :)
> 
> To give me more prompts or just to talk, hit me up on my tumblr: teacoffeeandwhatnot.tumblr.com


End file.
